Did I Shave My Legs for This?
by Mandachan77
Summary: Sometime after the current manga chapters, Tatsuki finds herself a shinigami and assigned to the 11th division...Spoilers for recent manga and speculation thereafter. Crackromance. Series of 3 related oneshots. RenTatsuki flavored.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and Warnings:** Me no own, you no sue. The song "Did I Shave my Legs for This?" is sung by Deanna Carter and owned by Capitol Records. Spoilers up to recent Manga chapters and speculation thereafter. THIS IS CRACKFIC.

**Dedication:** For ACDragonmaster, at her request for "15 things Tatsuki has learned about the 11th division" (Sorry darling, its only gonna be 10). She is really the only female who could handle those guys, ne?

**Summary:** An undisclosed time after recent events, Tatsuki finds herself a Shinigami...and a recent addition to the 11th division. This is the first in a series of 3 related oneshots. I will put them in like chapters..but they might not flow like them..

* * *

"Have some more Tatsu-chan!! Its not everyday you can drink with other women, ne?" Matsumoto Rangiku said cheerfully as she poured more sake in Tatsuki's bowl. "Now that you are an _official_ member of our association you must tell us what it is like living with all of those men." Rangiku-san asked, her eyes glittering.

Ise Nanao cleared her throat, "Now Matsumoto-san," she began, pushing up her glasses, "we mustn't make Arisawa-san too uncomfortable on her first meeting."

Kiyone spoke up, "Oh, don't be a party pooper, Nanao-san! She is the first real woman the 11th has ever _had!_ There is no telling what goes on over there!" She stood up sloshing her sake, "She has a duty! We must be informed!"  
Isane put her hand on her sister's arm, while blushing at her antics, "Kiyone, please sit."

Tatsuki looked at all of the women assembled. Rukia spoke up, "Tatsuki, if you feel it would be violating the trust you have with your division..." Tatsuki shook her head, "No, thats not it. I just don't know what the big deal is." Rukia's eyes widened, "You are the first grown female to be admitted in the 11th, EVER. We are all, yes you too Nanao admit it, DYING to know what it is like for you..."

Tatsuki crinkled her nose in thought at that. She honestly didn't know what the big mystery could be. She was just living with a bunch of sweaty loud mouth men. She had been around them all of her life. But then again...the 11th did have some...quirks about it. "Alright, I'm game. What do you wanna know, eh?" she asked as she took another sip of sake.

Rangiku grinned madly before bursting out, "Is Madarame really bald EVERYWHERE?" Tatsuki choked and sputtered. Nanao face-palmed and Rukia cackled. For once Isane decided to speak up and be the voice of reason, "Umm, perhaps, umm, Arisawa-san, you could make a list of things?"

Kiyone stood up again, "Yeah! A list of oddities of the 11th! A women's view! We could post it in the newsletter!" Rukia seemed to ponder this seriously for a bit, then smiled crookedly, "Thats not a half-bad idea...what do you think, Nanao-san?"

Nanao sighed and took a delicate sip of her own sake, "Well as acting president, since its past President Yachiru's bedtime, I'll agree but on the stipulation that no names be used, only descriptions. That way Arisawa-san can't get in TOO much trouble. I'll take notes as you speak, is that alright, Arisawa-san?

Tatsuki shrugged, "Eh, sure. I really don't know how interesting this will be to your readers though..."

* * *

_The following are Lieutenant Ise Nanao's notes on 11th division, 6th seat Arisawa Tatsuki's comments  
_

Everyone in the 11th division has a unique odor ("they smell right funky" - Arisawa-san's words). Apparently not everyone in the division is aware of the benefits of good hygiene. ("What about Yumichika?" - asked by Matsumoto-san; "He has his own weird smell, if you get my drift..." - answered by Arisawa-san)

Evidently, most of the 11th also have a crush on Matsumoto-san. ("Its really disgusting, Rangiku-chan...I wouldn't go there after dark.. - said by Arisawa-san; "Eeww, just...ewwww." - said by Matsumoto-san)

Most of the men there are not as tough as they appear to be, according to Arisawa-san.  ("Most of them are a bunch of pansies with yakuza faces...bullies, the lot of them. It only took me 2 days in the division to get the 6th seat." - said by Arisawa-san)

Apparently, according to Arisawa-san again, Zaraki-tachiou is really a real softy once you get to know him. ("I never had a problem with 'em. He kinda reminds me of my dad a little. Don't know why Ichigo gets so worked up about him. Tachiou is a great sake drinkin' buddy..." - said by Arisawa-san) _note by Ise Nanao: I am not responsible for the above statement Zaraki-tachiou..._

Once in the 11th, ALWAYS in the 11th. ("Some people we can't get rid of. I don't mind Iba-kun. He's really cool. But that tattoo-face keeps hanging around and getting in my space. Somebody needs to remind him what division he belongs to!" -said by Arisawa-san; "...he's so obvious..." - said by Rukia-san; "OI! Whats that supposed to mean?" - said by Arisawa-san.)

Last one to get through training, watches the Lieutenant during patrol. ("Had to do it once..never...NEVER AGAIN!" - said by Arisawa-san)

Never, ever tell Ayasegawa-san that his cooking is bad. Evidently death and dismemberment will follow. ("I'm never gonna look at chicken soup the same way again, I can tell you that much.." - said by Arisawa-san as she shivered.)

There are no women's bunks in the 11th. Therefore everything is now unisex. ("I have never heard more men scream then the first time I walked into the communal toilet." - said by Arisawa-san.)

The 11th division is like a family. Everyone watches out for each other. ("I really expected to be shunned, being the first woman there and all. Or worse, harassed to death, but all those guys treat me like family, you know? Its...really somethin'." - said by Arisawa-san)

Madarame really is...er...really is...in Arisawa-san's words "everyone's bitch". ("I love him to death, but..che! He is the roll-over man! He gets all of the grunt work Tachiou doesn't wanna do, plus gets the Lieutenant chewing on him all day and night. I almost feel sorry for the guy, almost..." - said by Arisawa-san)

_Here ends the notes of Lieutenant Ise Nanao.._

* * *

The sun rises on a messy room, sake jugs and bowls littering tables, papers scattered hither and yon. Female shinigami, all in various states of undress and drunken sleep are also scattered throughout. Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toushirou make it to the entrance at the same time. Both look at each other and raise an eyebrow each. The taller of the two shrugs and knocks on the door, heedless of the hiss of the other. After several moments of knocking with no answer, Renji looks back at the diminutive captain, shrugs and opens the door to the suite.

Upon entering and seeing the carnage left by the Shinigami Women's Association's induction of their newest member, Renji and Hitsugaya both sighed and waded through the bodies to find their respective persons they were looking for. Hitsugaya soon found his quarry draped across the back of the sofa and set to trying to wake her. On his way to wake Rukia for his captain, Renji just happened across the notes of one Ise Nanao...

"Toushiro!" Renji hissed quietly.

"Its Hitsugaya-tachiou! And what?!" he hissed back, trying to find a delicate way to shake his lieutenant awake.

"Come look at this. This ain't gonna be pretty..." Renji replied quietly, casting a quick glance to Tatsuki, who was gently snoring under the table on the mats.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the notes. "Zaraki-tachiou will explode. 'Softy'? How drunk were they?"

Renji set his mouth in a grim line. He may not be ready to admit to himself anything he felt towards the newest member of the 11th, but he could make sure she didn't meet an early death. "You destroy it. No one will suspect you. Even if they can tell you were here. I'll wake up Rangiku for ya. Just get rid of it."

Hitsugaya sighed and looked at Matsumoto, "Alright, just make sure she heads towards the 10th when she wakes up..". The captain took the incriminating paper and sped towards his office to dispose of it post haste.

Renji let out a sigh of relief. What was it with him and troublesome women? He seemed to attract them and be attracted to them, he thought as he stared down at Tatsuki as she slept blissfully on. Renji knelt down beside her head that was sticking out from under the table, "What am I gonna do with you? Don't ya have a survival instinct? I can't look out for ya forever." he whispered. He brushed back her hair from her forehead, thinking again what it was about this girl that drove him crazy. Feeling brave since she was asleep and couldn't hit him, he brushed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

As he raised back up, he startled as he noticed Tatsuki's eyes were open...

"Renji?" she whispered...


	2. Bring Me to Life

**Disclaimers/Warnings: **Me no own, you no sue. SPOILERS for recent manga chapters and speculation there after.  
The song, "Bring Me to Life" is performed by Evanescence and owned by Wind-up records.

**Dedication:** To Kageisuke,at her request for 'Renji/Tatsuki with the prompt: fight'. I WUV JOO!!

**Summary: **Second oneshot in a series of 3. After waking to a surprise, how will Tatsuki react and how will relationships change. This one shall have some humor, but is gonna be a little more serious than the last.

* * *

_Frozen inside without your touch...  
Without your love, darling..  
Only you are my life among the dead.._

* * *

"Its not THAT funny, Rukia.." Renji mumbled. The small woman in question was still rolling in laughter on the floor of her suite in her nii-sama's home. Renji just rolled his eyes and looked back at his reflection and winced. If he hadn't dodged at the last minute, it would have been a lot worse than the bruised cheekbone and busted lip he currently had. He honestly didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. But her lying there all vulnerable and...and _soft_ looking, like she never does...it was like he wasn't in control of his body. Of course, Tatsuki, after the initial shock wore off reacted how he expected her to, especially after the laughing hyena on the floor made it clear SHE had also witnessed the little peck... 

"Oh, shit Renji, I'm sorry.." Rukia gasped, as she gathered herself together not sounding the least bit sorry. "But what did you expect to happen? You practically attacked the girl in her sleep!"

"OI! I didn't attack anyone! It was just a peck and a mistake! Just forget you ever saw it!" Renji grumbled.

"No way! You finally made a move, you coward! You may think you're slick and not obvious but dammit Renji, even Ichigo can tell you feel something for Arisawa-san." Rukia countered.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" Renji huffed, getting in her face, then deflating and flopping in the chair by Rukia's bed. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah, even that dimwit and you know how long it takes to get things through that brain of his. Probably all of the 11th and half of Soul Society knows if he does. Your problem is Arisawa-san is about as smart about feelings as Ichigo is." Rukia answered.

"Shit, I'm not good at this 'feeling' stuff either, you know that. Its obvious she doesn't feel the same way anyhow..." Renji said morosely

"Thats just because you probably scared the living hell out of her! Come on, idiot! What happened to that cocky bastard who is always trying to beat my brother. He would give up just cause a girl hit him! What are ya, a great big pansy now?! Suck it up! Get out there and show her the Renji that made all of those Rukongai girls blush." Rukia ranted on, really starting to get into her role of 'Renji's official love coach'.

Renji knew Rukia was trying to cheer him up and get him worked up but also knew she had a point. He shouldn't give up just 'cause of a little love tap. He really hadn't turned on the Abarai Renji charm for Tatsuki...she'd never knew what hit her...

* * *

Tatsuki was still fuming. How DARE he! She was not a joke to be made fun of for him and his friend's amusement! Tatsuki stormed past most of the 11th towards her assigned bunkhouse. Not only was she in an AWESOMELY bad mood but she also had a killer headache. But one of the good things about the 11th was there was always a way to relieve stress. She reached her bunk and grabbed her extra bokken, 'cause training with zanpaktous was 'technically' frowned upon, unless given permission. Then she headed out to the yard to find some heads to bust. It was relatively easy to find people to spar with normally but word must have spread when she entered the barracks about her 'mood' and the yard was practically empty except for Ikkaku sharpening his sword and Yumi doing his nails, _again_. 

"Yo." she called out to the two, who were sitting out side the dining hall.

"Tatsu-chan!" Yumi gushed, looking up from his nails, "How was your secret meeting? Come over here and I'll do your nails!"

At the mention of the meeting, Tatsuki stiffened a bit before answering, "Eh, thats okay, Yumi-chan, I was actually wanting to spar a bit to work off some energy, but everyone seems to have disappeared."

"Thats 'cause you walked in 'ere lookin' like you were about to go on a rampage." Ikkaku muttered, not looking up. "What happened or do I wanna know? I can't handle all of that frickin' girl shit like Yumi can."

Tatsuki squirmed a bit. Ikkaku and Yumi had become two of her best friends in Soul Society and her constant companions in the 11th. But could she really tell them...Oh hell, she had to tell someone or she'd explode and kill someone. "...ssed me..." she mumbled.

Ikkaku and Yumi looked at each other and looked at Tatsuki. "Tatsu-chan, you have to open your mouth when you talk, dear." Yumi stated drolly.

"IdranktoomuchandpassedoutandwhenIwokeupRenjihadkissedme." Tatsuki said louder and faster.

Yumi's eyes widened and dropped his nail polish. Ikkaku laughed suddenly, "Sorry Tats, I thought I heard you say that Renji kissed ya."

Tatsuki felt her face turning redder that she was sure it already was, "Thats right. 's what I said alright." Tatsuki felt like hiding in a hole, a deep one.

Ikkaku stopped laughing suddenly while he seemed to process this information. Yumi on the other hand got up and walked over to Tatsuki and threw an arm around her, "Well, I'd been wondering when the red-headed cretin would finally get around to letting you know what we all did, but I thought he would have a little more..._finesse_." Yumichika seemed to ponder for a moment, "Then again, we _are_ talking about Renji...not the sharpest zanpaktou in the division, ne?"

All of of sudden Ikkaku stood up and swore, "I'll kill 'em! Taking advantage of our sister in the 11th! He should have told us if he was interested, then we could have said no!"  
Yumi rolled his eyes, "Speaking of dull zanpaktous..." he muttered, "Oi, Ikkaku, everyone knew but you evidently 'cause you only pay attention to fighting and eating"

At that moment the doors to the 11th barracks swung apart and who else was standing there but the man of the hour followed by his faithful coach in love. Renji, oblivious to the murderous gaze of Ikkaku, made his way towards the others, Rukia following behind.

"Yo! Arisawa, you got a minute?" Renji called out as he made his was towards them.

Tatsuki inwardly grimaced, she really didn't need this right now, not when she was still confused. Here was Yumi telling her it had been obvious that Renji had felt something for her but how could she not know? Guys didn't like girls like her. She was too rough, too plain and too ignorant where men were concerned to interest a guy in_ that_ way...But every time she thought back to that kiss...she couldn't help but get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach...and she almost hated Renji for that. 'Cause she was almost positive that he meant nothing by it and she couldn't stand getting her hopes up just to see them fall. To tell the truth, thats why she lashed out, out of fear. She didn't wanna be hurt again, not like she was back on earth.

"Not really Abarai, was just gonna spar." she replied, trying not to look at him.

Ikkaku spoke up, "RENJI! WHAT'D YOU MEAN TAKIN' ADVANTAGE OF OUR GIRL THAT WAY?!", and he drew his zanpaktou.

Yumi face-palmed. Tatsuki groaned and flopped on the porch while Rukia snickered. Renji, meanwhile, looked like a deer caught by a hunter. "Er, Ikkaku, all I did was give her a peck...wasn't like I tied her to a bed and mmph!!" Renji started to say. Rukia had thrown her hand over his mouth when it was obvious that with the words 'tied' and 'bed' were NOT making Ikkaku any calmer.

Yumi smacked Ikkaku on his bald head, "Calm down baka! Sit. Geesh. Its _Renji_!" Ikkaku looked at Yumichika and muttered some choice words before doing as he was told. "Now Renji, what do you want with our Tatsu-chan?"

Renji stole a glance at Tatsuki who was studiously ignoring him. "I wanna speak to her privately. It won't take long..."

Yumichika smiled, eyes glittering, "Of course! Come on Rukia-chan, help me drag this big lug inside where we can give these lovebirds some privacy!" Rukia looked at Renji who nodded and went to help Yumi wrestle and unwilling Ikkaku inside the dining hall. Finally after another smack to the head, this time with a bokken, they were successful. Renji and Tatsuki were alone in the yard.

Tatsuki was sitting trying to ignore the very male presence who had proceeded to situate himself beside her on the porch. It was difficult when he was determined to get into her space. She decided to get up and put some between them, but he was two steps ahead of her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and looked at her hand that had punched him this morning, examining the knuckles and seeing where she had busted a few on him. After looking at it he continued to hold it so she couldn't escape.

"Arisawa...Tatsuki, I'm sorry I did that without your permission this morning. I shoulda found a better way to show ya how I felt about ya.." Renji said softly.  
Tatsuki's eyes widened. Was this Abarai? Loudmouthed, arrogant, tattoo-faced braggart who delighted in teasing and arguing and generally pissing her the hell off? What the HELL? "How you felt about me? How was I suppose to have a clue, Renji! I'm one of the guys. You've always treated me like one, hadn't ya? I'm not gonna apologize for hittin' you, 'cause frankly, you deserved it. How am I suppose to believe that you suddenly 'feel' this way about _me_? This is like...absurd from my end!" Tatsuki argued.

Renji's eyes narrowed. Why was everything an argument with her? "Look, Arisawa, I know how I feel, and I like ya, okay. I have liked ya for a while, but I've been afraid of gettin' my head punched off, kind of like I did today, to tell you!" he ground out between his teeth. "I'm tryin' to apologize and get off on the right foot here so cooperate!"

Tatsuki sprang to her feet and ripped her hand out of his grasp, "Cooperate?! What makes you think I'd cooperate with you, monkey-boy! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth!"  
Renji bolted to his feet also. "MONKEY-BOY?! Last man on earth?! You liked that kiss this morning! Admit it!" he growled out.  
Tatsuki snarled back, "Liked it? You call that a kiss? I've gotten better kisses from my mother you arrogant, pea-braine-mmph"

Unable to take the slight to his kissing skills (and also the fact that Tatsuki looked quite lovely when she was angry, but he'd never admit it), Renji grabbed the diminutive girl by the shoulders and kissed her soundly. So soundly in fact, that Tatsuki quite forgot what she was saying or arguing about. Tatsuki, whose mouth was slightly open from her rant, moaned slightly as Renji swept his tongue into her mouth. Bringing her hands up and around his waist and body, Renji pulled Tatsuki closer, moving one hand to her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek while the other stroked up and down her back. Still the kiss went on, until a noise from the dining hall brought Tatsuki's mind back to exactly where and who it was she was kissing and wasn't she suppose to be pissed at him? She abruptly shoved him away, backing out of his reach, while trying to catch her breath.

"Tatsuki...I" Renji started as he began walking towards her again.

Tatsuki held her hands out to stop him, "NO!...no. I can't handle this Renji...this...I'm so confused." Tatsuki sighed, "I don't wanna get hurt and I don't wanna hurt you..."  
"I won't hurt you, Tatsuki. I'd never.." Renji began. "No. I can't." Tatsuki interrupted. Renji could see she falling back on her stubbornness.

"I'll make a deal with you." Renji said as he walked towards her, "You fight me. I win, you be with me. I lose, I'll never bother you about it again."

Tatsuki snorted, "I'm a 6th seat and you're a vice-captain, how is that fair?"

Renji just shrugged, "We'll just fight with bokkens anyway and you're better at kidou than I am, even though you don't use it..."

Tatsuki pondered this for a minute. This could be a way to get him off her back. He really didn't want her anyway..he'd soon see that...besides with bokkens, she had a chance of winning, a good one. "Alright, its a deal." and they shook on it. Tatsuki ignored the warm feeling she got from holding his hand...almost..

Inside the dining hall, watching through the cracks in the wall, three voyeurs looked at each other and began placing bets...


	3. Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimers: **Me no own, you no sue. 'Extraordinary Girl' is performed by Green Day and owned by Reprise/WEA Records.  
**Dedication: **To Vor, who requested "Renji/Tatsuki, keyword: watching from the gallery". (grrr...revenge.)  
**Summary:** Well the fight is on! But why are certain parties having second thoughts and their friends aren't helping a bit. Is Renji really turning into a drunken pansy?

* * *

_She's an Extraordinary girl..  
In an ordinary world...  
And she can't seem to get away.._

_He lacks the courage in his mind...  
Like a child left behind...  
Like a pet left in the rain..._

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan? Tatsuki-chan are you all right? You seem exhausted! Are you sure you don't want any of my banana and leek surprise?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Eh, that's okay Orihime, I'm just really tired. I've been training really hard this past week and need some more sleep I guess, don't worry 'bout me 'k?" Tatsuki answered, trying to cover a yawn.

Orihime scowled cutely, "Mou! Don't tell me I need to go to Soul Society to have a good talk to Zaraki-san about overworking you! My Tatsuki-chan needs her rest too!"

Tatsuki managed a chuckle, "No need to go to that trouble Hime. It's not Zaraki-tachiou's fault. I've been pushing myself lately." At Hime's concerned look, she decided to change the subject, "So how are you and Ishida-kun?"

Orihime blushed. "It's wonderful," she answered softly, "We…we are thinking of moving in together after graduation."

Tatsuki smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever, "I'm so happy for you both. I feel better knowing someone is there to look out for you now that I can't be here."

Orihime hugged her best friend, "Oh Tatsuki-chan! I've missed you! I'm so glad you could talk Zaraki-san into this visit. It's not been the same since you…your..."

Tatsuki chuckled, "Since my death?"

Orihime flailed, "OH! Tatsuki-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!"

Tatsuki tried to calm her down, "Its okay Orihime. I'm okay with it now. I've made a lot of friends in the 11th now and because of Urahara-san's training before, I could become a shinigami that much sooner to visit you. So everything is alright."

Orihime gave Tatsuki one last squeeze, "I'll go make us some tea!"

While Orihime was puttering around in her kitchen, Tatsuki took the time to notice how things had changed in her apartment. Her brother's shrine was still there of course, but now there were little odds and ends that bespoke of her new life with Ishida-kun. An extra sewing kit for him, some of his laundry in the basket, new curtains on the window that he had made for her, lost in thought, Tatsuki startled when Orihime set her tea cup in front of her.

"Here you go! Green Chai, your favorite!" Orihime exclaimed happily, "You know, Tatsuki-chan, I'm so happy with Uryuu-kun….maybe it would be good if you found someone for yourself! There are plenty of available men in Soul Society!!

Tatsuki sputtered and spit out some of her tea. A dark blush came creeping up her neck and onto her face. Honestly, she was going to get Orihime's advice on this topic _sometime_ during her visit, but leave it to her to go diving right in and not know it.

Orihime slapped Tatsuki on the back, "OH! Are you okay Tatsuki-chan? Is the tea too strong? Do you not like Green Chai anymore now that you're dead? No one said that your tastes would change when you di-"

"No, no Hime," she said as she got her breath, "its not that, the tea is wonderful. It's….um….the other thing you said….about the ….um…finding someone that likes you …er... thing?"

Orihime cocked her head then grinned widely, "TATSUKI-CHAN! You mean you have someone who likes you?! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Who is it? Tell me all about it? I have to know details!"

Tatsuki rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, "Er…it's not that simple." And she began to explain the events of one week ago to her best friend, watching Orihime's face grow more and more confused as she continued. Finally she finished, telling Hime the fight was tomorrow and Zaraki-tachiou had all but run her out of the 11th to visit Hime, this time to save the rest of his division from her training.

Orihime scowled at her friend, "Tatsuki, that wasn't very nice to hit Renji-kun like that. It sounds as if he really cares for you and you are not being kind at all. Why are you fighting him? It didn't sound to me as if you didn't like him. Why don't you call it off Tatsuki-chan and just talk to him."

Tatsuki looked down from Orihime's scolding, "Even…even _if_ I was having second thoughts," Tatsuki sighed, "I'm a member of the 11th and we never back down from a fight. I can't let down my division for something that even I'm not sure of."

Orihime shook her head and sighed with her friend, "Oh Tatsuki-chan…"

* * *

Renji stared morosely into his drink as he sat in the seedy bar. Realizing he was out again he banged it on the counter, "OI! Barkeeper! More here!"

"Che! Rukia wasn't kiddin'. You are a pathetic sight." a disgusted voice said from behind him.

Renji inwardly cringed. He was afraid he knew that voice. When the owner of it sat on the barstool beside him with his customary frown between his brows, Renji just sighed and attributed it to his run of rotten luck.

"I don't remember askin' for your company, nor your 'pinion, Ichigo." Renji replied tiredly.

Ichigo grinned widely, "Now what kinda friend would I be to let you mope here all by yourself! Plus, I wouldn't miss tomorrow for the world! Rukia came and got me special for it."

Renji turned to him and scowled deeper, "Why don't you go and play with your pint-size girlfriend and leave me the hell alone."

Ichigo wasn't fazed by Renji's attitude for once. The news of Renji and Tatsuki's problems had put him in too good of a mood. "Can't, she cut me off until I beat you out of your funk and gave ya a talkin' to. But before I talk to you I gotta know one thing," Ichigo said seriously, "Are you playin' around with Tatsuki? 'Cause if you are, I don't care if you are Rukia's friend or not…"

Renji looked down at the bar. How could he explain how he felt about Tatsuki? When did he start feeling this way? Even he didn't know for sure. He knew that it kind of started even before she died. They were friends, teasing each other and arguing all the time. He started to suspect his feelings went deeper during the final battles with Aizen, after her training by Urahara. They definitely became plain to him on the day of her death. That was the day he could claim for sure that he stopped running away from them. Since then he had been waiting, almost watching from the gallery, for any sign from her. Then this whole situation had blown up in his face. But Renji couldn't tell Ichigo all of this girly shit, so instead he said, "Che, 'course not. I like her. I'd never do somethin' like that..."

Ichigo answered, "So, do ya want my advice on Tatsuki or not?"

Renji knew then that he had to be too drunk to even consider getting any advice on women from Kurosaki Ichigo. "Alright, I'll bite. What is your so called 'advice'?"

Ichigo scowled, "Don't say it like that! I know I don't know anything about girls, but I know plenty 'bout Tatsuki. Hell, I've known her practically all of our lives. And the very fact that you are here, sitting, breathing and talking to me is proof enough that she must like ya a little."

Renji looked at Ichigo confused, "What the hell you talkin' about?"

Ichigo smacked Renji in the back of the head, "YOU! You great big idiot! Do you honestly think that Arisawa Tatsuki would let anyone kiss her, the way Rukia said you did and freakin' **_LIVE_**? Think about it with whatever is under that ugly hair of yours! Rukia even said she kissed you back! Stop actin' like a freakin' pansy."

Renji paused for a moment to process this information, "But why would she wanna fight me like that? Why is she still runnin' away if she likes me?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Oh hell, I don't know. This is the first time Tatsuki has acted like a chick to tell ya the truth. It's kinda creepy for me. That's just something you'll have to ask her. I was just sent here to stop you from moping before Rukia run you through with her zanpaktou and put you out of your misery."

Renji turned back towards his drink and finished it quickly. He had some more thinking to do and didn't want to do it there….

* * *

The day of the fight dawned clear and cool. Both opponents had risen early, prepared the best ways they knew how, and then headed towards the 11th division yard. When they both arrived the yard was already full. Most of the 11th had turned out, except for Zaraki who had stated if "blood wasn't gonna be spilled what was the point". Rukia and Ichigo were also present, seated beside Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika was the first to speak, "Well, if everyone is here, I guess the happy couple can start their little spat now!"

Tatsuki just rolled her eyes and went to the middle of the yard. Across from her, Renji did the same. Her hands tightened on her bokken in anticipation. They had decided the day before it was going to be a straight fight. No kido or shunpo allowed. So she had to call on all of her knowledge to help her not embarrass herself or her division. "You ready, Abarai?!"

Renji just smirked, "More ready now than ever." He just hoped his plan worked…..

Tatsuki strengthened her stance ready for anything when, did Renji just drop his bokken?

"What the HELL are you doing Abarai? Pick that back up!!"

"No, I'm not gonna fight ya. I can't fight the one I love." Renji hollered across to her.

Tatsuki's mouth dropped open, "You…you great big IDIOT!! PICK UP THAT BOKKEN AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!!"

Now Renji was full on grinning. "Make me," he replied, taking a casual stance.

Ichigo groaned and face-palmed. Good-bye Renji, nice knowing you.

Tatsuki was caught between being stunned and being livid. Her temper won out. Making an impressive move towards him, she brought her bokken up….only to be caught from behind by Renji. "HEY! No shunpo! We agreed!" she said struggling to free her wrist.

Renji twisted her arm, making her drop the bokken, then trapped both of her arms. "The rules have just changed _Tatsu-chan_," he whispered in her ear. Then they were gone.

After the dust settled, Rukia turned to Ikkaku, "You owe me one picture for the calendar."

Ikkaku groaned and put his head in his hands. Yumichika spoke up, "He looks best in red!"

* * *

Tatsuki decided not to struggle right away as she figured falling while Renji was flash-stepping could be very painful. Plus…she had to admit it felt really nice being held here in his arms…NO! BAD TATSUKI! She was still pissed! Yes! She was not some girly girl to be coddled and carried. She was in the 11th! She was woman! Hear her roar!

Finally Renji stopped at a grassy hill overlooking a beautiful lake with the buildings of the Seireitei in the distance. He set Tatsuki down and she scrambled away from him taking a defensive stance. "Just what the fuck was that all about, Abarai?!" she seethed up at him.

Renji slowly began to make his way back towards her, "I just thought we needed to talk a little more, in private, seeing as how we haven't had the opportunity. Besides, you never did tell me why you are running away from me, Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki's eyes widened, "YOU! You stay over there. Don't…don't come any closer!" she said backing up.

Renji smirked and stopped, "You're not _afraid_ of me, are you Arisawa?" he said sarcastically.

Tatsuki blinked then fumed, "You jackass. I'll show you afraid." And she launched her fist at him.

Renji dodged quickly and caught her fist. He pulled her to him hurriedly, trapping her dangerous appendages at her sides. Tatsuki struggled and tried to wiggle free, "You great big tattooed idiot! Let me go!"

Renji tightened his grip before leaning down to nuzzle her ear and gently whisper, "Why? Just tell me why you need to run from me? It's driving me crazy."

Tatsuki stiffened and shivered, "I…I don't know what you are talking about…"

Renji ran his lips along her jaw, "Don't lie Tatsuki. Why the fight? What are you afraid of?"

Tatsuki shuddered and began to relax in his hold, "I…I'm just..afraid, I guess. Of getting hurt and of hurting you. I've never had anything like this happen to me before or anyone say these things to me. I've never been the kinda girl to get any attention, ya know?"

Renji brought his face up to look into hers, "All those human guys sound like idiots and assholes. But then again, that makes it all the better for me, don't it?" then he crushed his lips to hers.

Tatsuki's eyes fluttered closed as she returned his kiss. She realized this one was different than the two previous ones she had received. The first could barely be called a kiss, just a peck. The second one was so…._thorough_. This one was as if Renji was trying to show her all of his feelings through it. Renji had loosened his grip on her arms so Tatsuki brought them up to his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to reach. That's when she felt her feet leave the ground as Renji lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

Renji groaned when Tatsuki began returning his kiss. He almost sighed in relief that his plan worked and without any bodily harm to himself. But when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and rub up against him, all thoughts of anything other than 'Tatsuki, legs; Tatsuki, lips', flew right out of his head. He growled and deepened the kiss, one arm wrapped around her, the other loosening her robes and sliding them off her shoulders.

Tatsuki melted as Renji deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, trying to loosen it from its tie. Getting impatient, she broke it and ran her hands through his lovely hair. Renji broke their kiss and began nibbling at her collarbone, moving to her shoulder. Tatsuki shuddered and scraped his scalp, awed with the new sensations he was giving her. But it was when his large hand slipped inside her juban to palm her breast that she froze.

Renji felt Tatsuki freeze and could've kicked himself. He knew he needed to be careful and take it slow with her. He decided he needed to take a step back to get control. He carefully set her down on her feet, although still keeping her within arms reach. He let Tatsuki right her robes before pulling her back. "You won't run away anymore?"

Tatsuki blushed, unable to meet his eyes, "No…I…don't guess there was ever a good reason." She gained some confidence and snickered, "But we do owe our friends and my division a fight."

Renji cocked his head and smirked, "Oi, I thought all of that fight talk was over with. Besides I don't wanna have to hurt ya, Tatsu-chan."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, 'you don't wanna have to hurt _me_, you conceited prick. How do you know you're not the one that's gonna be hurt?"

Renji snickered, "Come on Tatsuki, we both know how the fight today would've turned out. I wouldn't have hurt ya too bad, bu-"

The loud sound of fist meeting flesh entered the clearing, along with the pained yell of the red-haired lieutenant, followed by a string of curses. In the bushes by the lake, four figures watched the goings on with amusement. Ikkaku turned to Rukia, "HA! Now you owe me a bottle of sake. You too, Yumi! Kuchiki, I want yours before that damn picture shoot!"

Ichigo just sat amused by all the proceedings, his girlfriend's arguments with Ikkaku and Renji's screams from the clearing. He thought not for the first time, that death sure wasn't what he thought it would be…


End file.
